Several Special Days
by HowAboutThat
Summary: 'Seven Special Days' sequel as promised] Peace has been in place for years, much to the relief of the Jellicles, but with a new threat present worse than anything they have faced before, that peace is shattered. Who will be able to stop this force of evil? Can it be stopped? And who will survive the devastation left in it's wake? (Mild)Violence/Torture, (A lot of) Character death
1. Chapter 1

HAT: Well, as promised, here's the sequel... FML, this is a lot of friggin OCs. *storms off of stage*

**Disclaimer (for the whole frigging story): I own absolutely nothing besides the plot and all the lktalhetagnreoging OCS!**

_**Seven Special Days Sequel:**_

_**SEVERAL SPECIAL DAYS**_

* * *

**Family Trees:**

_Key:_

\+ is mate

= is kits of

, is siblings

[] is litter

Old Deuteronomy+Grizabella=Macavity, Rum Tum Tugger, Munkustrap

Old Deuteronomy+Unknown,Bustopher Jones= [Mistoffelees, Victoria], Jemima

(Aspara)Gus+Unknown= Asparagus+Jellylorum= [Plato, Admetus]

Skimbleshanks+Jennyanydots=[Tumblebrutus, Etcetera],[Electra, Pouncival]

Cassandra, Exotica

[Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer]

[Coricopat, Tantomile]

Bombalurina, Demeter

Alonzo

* * *

**Next Generation!**

Coricopat+Exotica=[Llyir, Streak, Castalia]

Bombalurina+Rum Tum Tugger= Ray, Jasmire, [Onyx, Ivory]

Munkustrap+Demeter=Wyresta, Jistre

Cassandra+Alonzo=[Djandi, Hyster]

Tumblebrutus+Tantomile= [Tic, Tak, Tō]

Jemima+Pouncival= Raquer, Jinger

Etcetera+Admetus= Resatera

Electra+ Mungojerrie= Jre, Traqur

Mistoffelees+Rumpelteazer= Olraitithan, Siria

Victoria+Plato= Wrata Tat Tat, Questyr

There is no such thing as all of these kits getting together. Most of them are related... SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

I just bumped up... You know know what, it's too late!

* * *

Llyir(10)- Dark brown tom-kit save for a black muzzle paws and tux.

Streak(10)- White tom-kit with black tabby stripes and a brown streak along the back.

Castalia(10)- Light brown queen with dark brown eyes.

Ray(9)- Red and silver spotted Maine Coon tom-kit with amber eyes.

Jasmire(7)- Brown and white patched she-kit with dark hazel eyes.

Onyx(5)- Red queen with dark brown stripes and spots with yellow eyes.

Ivory(5)- Maine Coon with silver mane, black and silver patches, and a few spread out red stripes with amber eyes.

Wyresta(9)- Gold queen-kit with silver stripes and silvery-blue eyes.

Jistre(5)- Pale orange tom-kit with dark brown stripes and silver eyes.

Djandi(6)- Dark brown tom-kit with white and gold patches and lift orange eyes.

Hyster(6)- Copper tom-kit with dark brown stripes, one patch on his back and another on his right hip while his eyes are hazel.

Tic(3)- Light gray with black stripes, and a few orange stripes with chocolate brown eyes.

Tak(3)- Light with black stripes, and a few gray stripes with chocolate brown eyes.

Tō(3)- Light gray with orange stripes, and a few black stripes with glass-green eyes.

Raquer(7)-Silver tom-kit with red stripes and golden eyes.

Jinger(6)- White queen-kit with ginger stripes and emerald eyes.

Resatera(4)- Orange and gray she-kit with silver eyes.

Jre(10)- Dark gray tom-kit and orange with black stripes and orange ears with dark brown eyes with a hint of green.

Traquer(7)- Mostly black tom-kit with some orange and red hatching, one ear black, the other orange with dark brown eyes.

Olraitithan(6)- Copper and gold queen-kit with emerald eyes.

Siria(4)- Gray stripped calico she-kit with bright emerald eyes.

Wrata Tat Tat(3)- Sleek calico tux with dark eyes.

Questyr(2)- Black queen-kit with white stripes and a few brown streaks with orange eyes.

(I hated making up pelts for majority of them, but I had a little help so I wasn't TOO frustrated.)

* * *

And then a loud scream tears through the junkyard...

Panic soon ensues and the old Railway Cat shifts his granddaughter to his mate's lap and glances at Tugger and Alonzo, a silent order for them to come with him. The three go towards the scream when suddenly a small black body with orange and red hatching, one ear being black while the other is orange and his large dark brown eyes are filled with panic rams into Skimbleshanks. By the looks of it he has yet to register that he's ran into other body.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is it?"

"Momma!"

Immediately he shares a look with the other two toms and then looks down at his grandkit. "What about Electra?"

"Sh-she... she just started screaming and fell to the floor and she screamed for Grandma Jenny," pants the tom-kit.

Skimble blinks. "Okay... you two take Traquer and go get Jenny, Jelly, and Jerrie, I'll go tend to my daughter."

The two take off with the kitten while the orange tabby streaks towards his daughter's den. He can hear the screams, but they're much quieter than the first. At the entrance he can hear her whimpering in pain. With a deep breath to calm himself he enters and looks down at his daughter and can see that her black and brown striped body is tense with pain while her teeth are clamped shut. No matter how many times this happens, he's still in shock and awe about a kitten being born.

"It's alright, Electra, I'm right here," the orange tabby calls, his voice making her cries quieter. "Jen, Jelly, and Jerrie'll be here soon, just stay calm."

"Daddy, you tol me that last time... not helping!" she hisses.

Kitting Electra is practically the same as Tired Electra... completely different from the normal Electra so he doesn't bother except to check and see if the kit's head is poking out. He's done it with both his daughters at least once, overseeing the kitting for a little while, but his daughters still find it awkward. How can he tell? Because immediately black and brown legs cross over one another to prevent him from looking for the head.

He rolls his glass-green eyes and taps her knees twice. "Come on, you know the drill. If a kit wants to come out, they'll come out! And that could hurt him. Spread 'em!"

If he were standing he'd see the embarrassed blush on her face. With a sigh at her reluctance he grabs her knees and spreads them out. His daughters act like it's not awkward for him either. Still, he's got to be composed and make sure everything goes well so he shoves those emotions aside and relives them after it's all done (basically using the river to clean himself and trying not to think of it). He prays to the Everlasting Cat that he can forget this because he sees the head.

_Damn it, where's Jenny?!_ He thinks, glancing out the window to see that it's most likely noon. _Has it been that long? What, is someone else giving birth?!_

"Dad, the kit!" she cries, gripping the pillows and digging her claws into it.

Automatically his face pales as he thinks, _I gotta deliver my grandkit!_

"Okay, okay, okay. Keep breathing and I've got this," he assures, glad to have already delivered some kits on the train and paying attention to what his mate was saying.

He rushes and gets a lot of clean towels and sets them to the side. Electra starts pushing harder without even needing to be told and his paws are in position to catch his grandkitten. He sure is glad that his paws are clean. He gets his paws in position and resists the urge to gag at the liquid. When the kit slides out he catches the kit and after biting the umbilical cord off immediately his tongue gets to work on cleaning the kit when she lets out another shout. A second kit! He grabs a nearby basket and stuffs it with the towels, cleaning the kit as quickly and gently as he can before setting the crying kit on the fresh towels and wrapping her up. He turns back and his paws got to catch the next kit just in time. He repeats the process done with the first one, except there's not a third kitten. He checks the two queen-kit's vitals and their crying comforts him. They're both orange and brown calico kittens and as for their eyes, they'll have to wait a while.

"Two wee lassies," he murmurs, accent thick with emotion. He wraps them up better than before and walks over, to his exhausted daughter with a she-kit in each arm before carefully placing them on her chest in her arms. "Here ye are..."

She looks at her its with warm dark brown eyes and she looks up at her father with a grateful smile. "Thank you, daddy," she whispers.

He gives a warm smile and shakes his head, "No problem."

Skimble takes a blanket and drapes it over his daughter, practically tucking her in. "There ye are... Noo ah'm ginnae ge' yer ma. Ye ginnea be fine?"

After receiving a nod he leaves her to nurse her kits and walks out, glad that he doesn't have a bad feeling about his daughter being left alone, at least for the time being. His long brown tail flicks with irritation. _Someone _could've come to deliver the kittens and what about Mungojerrie? He was supposed to be there for the birth! He sees his mate walking toward him and he crosses his arms over his chest while his glass-green eyes are hard.

"Where were you?! I sent Tugger and Alonzo to get you and you don't show up?!"

She sighs, not looking ready for the fight that was being presented. "I wasn't able to... Jerrie was hurt and he needed as much attention as he could get."

His ears flatten. "What? What happened?"

"We don't know, he was was raving in so thick of an accent and jumbling his words together so much it didn't even sound like any words were coming out. We had to sedate him and now he's unconscious, but stable... we may have to take him to the humans."

His tail flicks with worry and he bites his bottom lip. "What about Electra? Did the kits see him?"

The Gumbie Cat shakes her head. "No."

"Can Mistoffelees or Macavity or Coricopat and Tantomile do anything about it?"

"Hopefully, they're working on him now."

Skimbleshanks bites his bottom lip. If there's a new threat out there, they'll have to be prepared. This generation may have more on their paws than the previous ones with Marcus and Barron and Macavity. Those were rough times to begin with, but this time... He takes his mates paw and squeezes assuringly, but whether to reassure her or himself, he's not quite sure of at the moment.

* * *

HAT: There goes the first chapter!

Lyon: Dear, Everlasting, that's a lot of OCs other than me! How're you gonna keep up with them?

HAT: *tears up a little* I'm not... THIS IS ETESBGSIDBGLDING RIDICULOUS!

Lyon: Calm down and breathe.

HAT: *breathes* Okay, okay... I'm good!

Lyon: Review... come on, let's get you some root beer.

HAT: *perks up* And some bacon?

Lyon: *hesitates* Yes, and some bacon.

HAT: YEY! *drags Lyon to get root beer and bacon*


	2. Chapter 2

HAT: Well, as promised, here's the sequel... FML, this is a lot of friggin OCs. *storms off of stage*

**Disclaimer (for the whole frigging story): I own absolutely nothing besides the plot and all the lktalhetagnreoging OCS!**

* * *

"You delivered the kits didn't you?" Jenny asks, brown eyes closed while her paw holds a very moist paw.

Skimble looks down at his paw and grimaces. "S-sorry, Jen, it was a long day delivering the kit. I think you should go see her, and I'll go clean up. I'd kiss you, but..."

She nods. "Yes, I understand... I'll see you later."

Jennyanydots rushes off to see her daughter and leaves her mate to go to the river and clean up. He's torn with emotions. There's happiness and pride about his newest grandkits and a sadness and worry over those very same kits' father. He doesn't know what to feel at the moment, but he sighs and ends up keeping his mind on getting his fur clean and then, soon, dry. After a while he runs a paw through his wet head fur and he lifts his eyes to the heavens.

_Please protect those I love,_ he thinks before wadding out of the water.

* * *

Over the next few days Skimbleshanks seems to take on Jenny's roll and he suddenly recognizes how much work goes into being the Gumbie Cat. With a sigh he spreads out on the TSE 1 car and watches everything with glass-green eyes, his long brown tail flicking this way and that. He should probably let some younger eyes and a younger body watch the kits. After all, he's not as young as he once was. His bones are starting to ache, he doesn't have as much energy as he once did, and he's long overdue for a trip to the vet, as the humans have claimed on the train. Still, he's promised his mate he'd do this and he will. Besides, he's still got strength inside of him and enough energy to entertain them for a little while... but he's saving it for the last stretch until the Gumbie Cat comes back.

_I wonder what she and her apprentices are doing,_ Skimble briefly wonders before his attentions drawn to two kits... well, one of them isn't a kit anymore, but the other one still is.

"Castalia... Admetus... what do you two want?"

"Lia wanted to know when she could get her vest," the brownish-gray young tom answers.

Skimble's tail curls at the thought of his goddaughter wanting her vest and he purrs in amusement. "Just because Admetus got his vest a few days ago doesn't mean you have to get yours as soon as he did, Castalia."

The light brown queen-kit pouts. "Awww... but when do I get my vest?"

Glass-green eyes observe his younger apprentice and he hums. "That all depends on you," he answers vaguely.

Admetus chuckles. "I told you," he boasted to the young kit before turning around and gently pushing her towards the kits. "Go play."

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

Immediately the Railway Cat is standing and darting towards the Gumbie Cat's den to check on his nephew (for all intents and purposes), but he's apprehended by a surprisingly strong black and reddish-brown arm. "Lemme go."

Soft dark brown eyes stare at the brown tailed tom as his eyebrows come together the tiniest bit to voice his compassion and understanding and the slight frown voices his assurance and worry. The orange tabby doesn't try to rush to Mungojerrie's aid, like he was previously, and allows the professionals to take care of the calico male. Dark brown res flicker to another calico, whose dark brown eyes are filled with tears. Skimble nods and walks over to the Notorious Queen and is about to say something when she flies into his arms and hugs him.

"Uncle Skimble, tell me he'll be alright," she begs in a soft, broken whisper.

He hugs her and rubs her back soothingly. "Shh, shh... he'll be fine."

Whatever's going on with Mungojerrie, it's some kind of torture whether it's remaining pain in his body or some sort of terrible experience he relives in his brain, but Skimbleshanks can't determine what it is at the moment. He whispers sweet nothings in her ear and even hums a long forgotten tune before he ends up sitting down with her curled against him like the kit she was years and years ago. He rubs her ear and sighs, flinching every time Mungojerrie lets out a shout.

The entire junkyard's quieted and become sullen, but that's to be expected after such a devastating noise. The orange tom makes sure that everyone's behaving, but after hearing that, no one's that much into playing anymore. All he can do is hold the Notorious Queen and hope that the Notorious Tom will make it through.

* * *

HAT: Short? Yes, but... yeah I have no excuse.

Mistoffelees: No you don't.

HAT: So... will you say it for me?

Mistoffelees: ... if you share that batch of cookies that you're cooking.

HAT: *internal debate* Hm...

Mistoffelees: *raises eyebrow*

HAT: *sighs* Fine!

Mistoffelees: *grins* Thank you!

HAT: Just say it.

Mistoffelees: Review so she knows you exist and want to read... and she's holding the next chapter until she gets four reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

HAT: Long time coming, but it finally came!

**Disclaimer (for the whole frigging story): I own absolutely nothing besides the plot and all the lktalhetagnreoging OCS!**

* * *

"Is daddy gonna be alright?" Skimble hears Jre ask someone.

"He's a strong tom, he'll put it through," Exotica assures quietly.

He's currently massaging his mate's immensely tense shoulders. Taking care of the calico tom has turned out to take it's tole on her and the Railway Cat's worried about the entire situation. Those new kits might lose their father. Every magic cat's been trying to lift the veil in his mind while every medical cat's been trying to heal his body. One can tell who those cats are right away. He glances at a tall crimson queen covered in back spots dart into the den to take care of said tom and frowns.

_You could help,_ a soft voice whispers in his mind.

"Thank you Skimble," the queen murmurs, kissing his cheek near the corner of his lip. "I need to go back to work."

Her mind is clouded and he can tell by the spaced out look in her eyes and worry lines on her face. "Go rest, I'll come get you if anything major happens."

She opens her mouth in protest, but his stern look halts any words that want to escape her mouth. "Fine," she grumbles.

He smiles that satisfied smile that she can't stand and ends up kissing her cheek. She turns around and walks toward her den. She's exhausted and barely has the energy stay awake during her mate's massage let zone make it to her den. She briefly notes how a few of her grandkits watch her and she keeps up her mask of energy just long enough that as soon as she walks through the door and closes it, she collapses and tries to find it in herself to get up and go to the couch at least.

_Dear, Everlasting, let Jerrie pull through,_ she thinks as she curls up on the couch.

Despite closing her eyes for half an hour she got no rest. Her mind was covering all bases in Mungojerrie's condition. Her chocolate eyes open and she debates whether or not she should get up. When the pain filled scream of said tom reaches her ears the debate is over and she shoots out of her den and into the Gumbie Cat's den. She can feel her mate's worried gaze on her back as she passes through the entrance, but she has no time for him right now.

Upon entrance she's revealed to the gruesome sight that's been haunting her ever since the day of her grandkits birth and his injury. The calico's chest has terrible gashes, the skin looking like a human were starting to skin him on those parts, but decided not to so muscle was exposed, his lips covered in crusty blood and fresh blood that bubbles as his back arches with a bloodcurdling scream and his dark brown eyes flicker with green as he thrashes and sees nothing in front of him (A/N: I'm questioning my sanity now... honestly I'm disturbed). Around him is Jellylorum, Bombalurina, Demeter, Etcetera, Coricopat, Tantomile, Macavity, and Mistoffelees. All of them are tired, their fur a little wild (Macavity's more than usual) and bags are under their eyes while they go through the routine of calming him again. Coricopat and Tantomile banish whatever images are in his hand while Macavity and Mistoffelees calm his body and the Gumbie Cat and her team tend to his wounds. Jenny's other apprentice didn't need to see any of this yet which is why she's out and about.

"We can't do this much longer," Macavity grunts, tired yellow eyes looking at the face of his ex-henchcat. "We're all exhausted and I hate to say it, but... we'll have to consider ending his misery... no cat should go through what he's going through."

"No! He hasn't seen his kits, they don't know him," Etcetera shouts, dark brown eyes filled with tears of despair and fury. "He'll pull through. He's a strong cat..."

Jenny sits down after finishing wrapping his chest with a heavy sigh and a weight in her heart. "Macavity has a point."

"No! Mom, he has to live! Lectra... Teazer... they'll be devastated," she whimpers. "He's important to the junkyard, he's-"

"In pain mentally and physically. When he's not screaming, he's moaning in pain," Jenny insists, gesturing to the groaning cat. "I don't want him to go through this anymore. No cat should go through something like this!"

Etcetera bites her lip. "Electra'll be devastated."

The Gumbie Cat leans back in her chair and rubs her temples. "If Jerrie doesn't pull through by the end of the week I'm calling it and we're putting him out."

"That's only five days!" cries Demter.

Bombalurina nods. "Shouldn't it be seven?"

"It's already set. Five more days and on the sixth day... Jerrie'll die," she says with a strength that internally she doesn't possess.

* * *

HAT: _Why am I doing so much friggin angst?!_

Rumpus: I honestly don't know. You're really getting into it.

HAT: I know... almost getting to the point I need to mentally assess myself.

Rumpus: *nods* Got that right. I can't believe you're gonna kill Jerrie... _again!_

HAT: *gapes and then shrugs* I dunno. It's not set in stone... should I keep him alive?

Rumpus: I guess your reviews can change her mind. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

HAT: *backs away from curtains onto the stage with hands held up* Jerrie! Jerrie, I'm sorry! *runs through doors to get away from Jerrie*

**Disclaimer (for the whole frigging story): I own absolutely nothing besides the plot and all the lktalhetagnreoging OCS!**

* * *

To say Skimbleshanks didn't expect any company was an understatement. He was preparing dinner for mate for when she gets home and finds him in bed (seeing as he ate alone) when he hears the door open. He turns to greet who he thought would be his mate and is barreled into by a silvery white queen with multiple brown stripes and a strong tearful scent to her. He wraps his strong arms around his daughter while his glass-green eyes fill with shock. The Notorious Tom can't be dead, he won't believe it.

"W-what happened?" he stutters, afraid of having his question answered.

"Mom... mom did something terrible," she sobs, burying her face in her father's chest for comfort.

He bites his lip. "Please, Etcy, elaborate."

"She says that if Jerrie doesn't pull through by the end of the week... she'll kill him."

_Kill him?_ "Your mother wouldn't do that without a reason."

"I tried to defend him since Electra couldn't be there to do it, but mom made up her mind," the queen mutters to half to herself. "He's strong, he'll make it..."

"Etcetera, _listen,_" he says sternly, holding her at arm's length so he can look her straight in the eyes. "You know mum wouldn't do this unless he were suffering more than he can handle... otherwise she'd never have said that... but obviously she's tried everything that she can."

"You don't understand," she mutters, trying to turn and leave, but her father keeps her there.

"Then make me understand. Why are you being so persistent about this?"

Her dark brown eyes fill with so much pain and regret that he's taken aback. "Jerrie and I had an affair... it didn't last long, but it was enough time for me to get pregnant and have his kit... I gave her away. I couldn't tell Letcy because every time I tried, something choked me," she murmurs, sobbing and unable to meet her fathers disbelieving and disapproving gaze. "Jinger is our kit. I asked Pounce and Mima to watch and take care of her for us... Jerrie doesn't even know about her."

Skimble stares at his daughter with his mouth gaping. He never thought something like this would happen. Not with his daughter and son-in-law. Not with a lot of cats. Still, he has to save the scolding for later during this delicate situation. With the Notorious Tom dying slowly and magic cats and medicine cats all working on him, he knows that scolding her daughter for this is one of the last things on his list of things to do at the moment.

He gathers his thoughts and chooses his words carefully. "Despite that, he shouldn't have to go through this pain anymore. You know that he's suffering, so you know your mum's doing what she thinks is right even if it seems bad right now. He doesn't need to know quite yet, but if he pulls through you'll need to tell him after he's fully recovered."

She nods reluctantly. "Yes, daddy..."

"Now, I suggest, you work this out on your own. I don't think it's quite right to shove that you're Jinger's mother in Jinger, Electra, and Jerrie's face, but... you may want to think about revealing that."

"But Pounce and Mima are her parents in every way to her. I'm just Auntie Etcy," she mutters.

"Better to reveal it young than to reveal it when she's an adolescent and will resent you," he reminds.

Her dark brown eyes are filled with conflict. He gently sends her out and processes everything he was just bombarded with. Firstly, his mate's going to kill Mungojerrie if he doesn't pull through and secondly, his grandkit isn't from the two cats that he thought. He takes out a bottle of Scotch from his stash and drinks a few glasses before putting it back. He's not drunk, but he's not sober either. He's in that in-between stage where his thoughts are slower, but he's not going to blurt everything out. Perfect for the time being. He puts away his Scotch after about ten minutes of internal debate over having another drink. He decided not to and just went to the bed he shares with his mate.

_It's losing her scent,_ he notices.

His mate sleeps more in the Gumbie Cat den then she does in her own den with her mate. He misses her immensely no matter how he tries to reassure himself that she'll be back soon. That was a long time ago and she still hasn't come home.

He sighs and takes a deep breath of her scent, the deepest breath he's ever taken just to get the tiniest whiff of it, and then holds it in his lungs so he can savor it a little more before he lets out a sigh and falls asleep.

* * *

HAT: Awww! Skimble misses Jenny!

Electra: Etcetera slept with my mate?!

HAT: Electra do-

Electra: When I find those two I'm gonna skin them alive!

HAT: _It didn't really happen!_

Electra: *huffs*

HAT: This is just for my story. Those two didn't cheat and Jinger's Mima and Pounce's.

Electra: *takes deep breath* Okay... I swear if I find out it's true, I'm coming for you.

HAT: *gulps and nods* Uh-huh... will you say it?

Electra: Review.

*A few minutes later*

HAT: *jumps into Skimble's arms* _Electra's trying to kill me!_

Skimble: *holds HAT out of harm's way* What?

Electra: Uncle Skimble, put her down!

Skimble: What'd you do?

HAT: Jerrie decided to lie and throw me under the bus for writing that he cheated on Electra and now she's trying to kill me!

Skimbe: *sighs* Electra, go and don't kill HAT... and HAT... *sighs* I don't know what I'm gonna do with you.

HAT: Um... love me and keep me forever?

Skimble: I don't think so. *drops HAT into a black hole* Review, review, review... It's the only thing that can get her out now.


	5. Chapter 5

HAT: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. There's church, life, lack of inspiration, and other interests... Man, life sometimes... Still, gotta love it!

**Disclaimer (for the whole frigging story): I own absolutely nothing besides the plot and all the lktalhetagnreoging OCS!**

* * *

Inside the Gumbie Cat's den sits said queen. Her fur doesn't have it's usual shine and her usually vibrant chocolate eyes are dull as they watch the calico tom in front of her. She's decided that the others needed rest and she'd take watch for the night. He's been quieter this night, like he knows it's jet her and doing it subconsciously. She reaches forward and brushes a strand of head fur away from his face and feels moisture on his face fur.

She bites her bottom lip and holds back her tears. _Help him, Everlasting._

She'd been praying without cease to the Everlasting Cat all night, watching his progress, but it doesn't seem to get any better other than him not screaming his head off every few minutes like before, but she wouldn't call that much improvement.

"Jerrie... if you can hear me, please pull through. If not for me or even the tribe, then for your sister, your mate, and your kits... you know, your kits were born... I'd love for you to see their cute little faces. You'd want to see their eyes open too."

_Why am I talking to him when I know it's useless?_ she thinks with a heavy sigh that gives way to quiet tears.

The Notorious Tom quietly moans and turns his face into her paw, a worried look on his face.

This is the first time he's genuinely responded to anything going on around him, something that's most definitely improvement. She lets out a deep sigh and has the strongest urge to find her mate's stash of Scotch and down a shot or two.

Pure exhaustion overwhelms her mentally, physically, and emotionally as she slouches and watches his breathing carefully.

"You should be resting," complains a voice behind her.

"You're one to talk," she grumbles. "You sleep only a few hours every day. That's not good for a cat."

Her mate rubs her ear. "I've gotten used to it after decades of doing it. You haven't," he reminds before sitting down slowly with a pain filled grunt.

No one will know the true extent of how age has effected the Railway Cat, not even the observant chocolate brown eyes of his mate. She's been let in the most, hearing his quiet groans, seeing his slow, careful movements around the house and how utterly exhausted he is when he comes home from the railway. Her heart goes out to him. A railway cat is based off of their physical prowess and as _the_ (Head)Railway Cat, he has to stay in tiptop condition, but that's become harder for him as the years weigh down on him. One day he won't be able to go to the railway and come back, he'll have to stay in the junkyard and give up the travel he loves so much. It breaks her heart to think that one day this will happen. He's already halfway there.

"It's been a stressful time," she murmurs while thinking, _In more ways than one._

He takes her paw and kisses it before rubbing her knuckles under his thumb. "I know..."

Tears well in her eyes and she shows her vulnerability and how much she's actually breaking a second time. "I don't know if I can handle it all..."

He eases Jenny into his lap and hugs her closely while his nose rubs against her face. "You don't have to... let me take some of the weight off," he whispers.

"You have enough on your plate," she insists.

His glass-green eyes soften. "We're mates so we share the weight so that the other won't be overwhelmed."

She closes her eyes and finds them to be hot beneath her eyelids as the tears continue down her face while her forehead rests on his. "I don't want him to die..."

"I don't either," he murmurs, voice cracking before he clears his throat and leas back. "Just rest, lass, I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you," she murmurs, closing her eyes.

It doesn't seem like very much time is passed when she opens her eyes and sees a tall, dark figure standing over Mungojerrie with glowing green eyes. Her breath catches in her throat at the sight and images of blood, death, and tears immediately spring to her mind.

_Marcus! I thought he was dead!_

It isn't until her eyes adjust that she sees that it's her mate and his dark magic is running over the entire young tom. Panic grips her and she rushes forward, feeling her mate slipping away little by little as his own dark magic eats away at his sanity and sense of right and wrong.

"Skimble, stop!" she cries, grabbing his arm and yanking him away from the calico.

"Geddoff!" he growls, shoving her back so she lands on the chair and breaks it. Immediately his eyes lose their glow and regret floods his eyes. "J-Jen... I'm sorry."

That broken whisper stabs her heart and she gets up. "You didn't mean it," Jenny murmurs as she reaches forward to comfort her beloved mate.

He pulls away and shakes his head. "I'm so sorry."

With that he turns and flees. She almost runs after him, but a blood curdling scream behind her stops her from chasing after him. Her torn heart is shoved into a corner as she rushes to the bedside and tries to calm the thrashing tom.

* * *

HAT: ... Why is it I surprise myself?

Alabaster: I don't know... somehow you just do.

Bustopher: She can be astonishing... and unpredictable.

Alabaster: Got that right.

HAT: I'm right here!

Alabaster &amp; Bustopher: And?

HAT: *rolls eyes* Pretty-

Bustopher: Please-

Alabaster: Review.


	6. Chapter 6

HAT: Here's the next chapter! Hope that you enjoy... well, as best you can this chapter. You'll understand later.

**Disclaimer (for the whole frigging story): I own absolutely nothing besides the plot and all the lktalhetagnreoging OCS!**

* * *

Skimbleshanks doesn't stop running until he's somewhere deep in the woods, away from any cat. His lungs are burning with effort and the weight of his age crashes down on him. Even when he feels that he's recovered physically, he feels like his chest is compressed with the realization of what he's done. He'd done so well at controlling himself for _decades _and now... now he's hurt his mate.

_Everlasting, I'm turning into _him, he thinks regretfully with a sob.

The dark magic festers and he can feel it on his fur, something that hasn't happened since he was a young adolescent. He closes his eyes and tries to keep himself from being let go and keep hold of his sanity and sense of right. Once he's sure that he's safe, he lies back and looks at the stars, trying to find peace with something- anything- and keep his mind from going to what he just ran from. A nightmare that he had when he was a young adult.

After hours he begins to doze off and then he hears movement nearby. His eyes snap open and his ears prick. The movement comes closer and closer until...

* * *

Jenny opens her eyes and looks at Mungojerrie. His breathing seems to have eased and he doesn't seem to be having a nightmare, which is major improvement. She just hopes that he wakes up and she won't have to-

"Jenny!"

The Gumbie Cat looks up and sees a panting Mistoffelees. "What is it?"

"U-uncle Skimble. He hasn't come back yet and Cori and Tanto are freaking out," the black and white tux gasps. "We've sent out search parties already, but so far no luck. We've been searching all morning."

"W-what?"

His eyes fill with pity and he walks forward to put a paw on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him, I promise."

She can't help the sobs that escape her lips and she puts her forehead on Mistoffelees' chest, unable to sit up on her own. She bites her bottom lip, but it doesn't help at all to stifle the sobs. Suddenly she hears a moan and she looks to her right to see Mungojerrie shifting and showing signs of waking up. She leans forward in anticipation and his dark brown eyes open and flash with green for a second before they land on Jennyanydots.

"W-wha's wrong?" he slurs.

"Oh, Jerrie," the orange queen murmurs, finding relief in one of the problems being solved.

He licks his lips and Mistoffelees immediately has a straw to his brother-in-law's lips. "Here."

"Thanks," the calico tom murmurs before looking at the tabby queen. "What's wrong?"

She's unable to speak, tears of joy and sadness mingling together so she just holds his paw and squeezes.

"You've been unconscious for about two and a half weeks, and last night Uncle Skimble went missing... do you think the ones that attacked you have anything to do with it?"

Mungojerrie's face turns dark and his eyes grow distant. "They're new. Some of Macavity's old henchcats heard of them. There's an army under the command of a cat called Sambal who's just as sick and twisted as Macavity was before the dark magic was taken from him... I went to investigate and... and I was tortured in indescribable ways until they threw me back into our territory to be found later. No doubt they'll do the same to Uncle Skimble..."

Jenny lets out a sob and squeezes the Notorious tom's paw and he squeezes back. Her mate, despite how he may seem, can't take the torture that Mungojerrie can take and might end up dying. The thought of losing her mate tears her up inside.

_I should've gone after him,_ she thinks, _I shouldn't have let him go._

"It's my fault isn't it?" Mungojerrie murmurs. "That you didn't go after him... isn't it?"

She blinks, not having realized she said that aloud, but she quickly shakes her head. "No, it's not your fault! Don't ever say that."

"But it is... You had to stay here and look after me, right? So it's my fault you didn't go after him, right?"

She can hear the guilt in his voice and though he doesn't seem like it physically, she can sense that he wants to cry. "Don't say that. It wasn't your fault, it was that army's fault..."

Mistoffelees sighs. "I'll let the others know he's awake."

"No!" Mungojerrie grunts. "All efforts have to go into finding Uncle Skimble. I don't want anything extra."

Mistoffelees looks to the Gumbie Cat for advice, but se seems to be deep in thought and just nods and darts out.

"I'm sorry," the tom murmurs.

"Stop that," she orders hoarsely. "Just concentrate on getting better."

She knows that he won't, but it's good to let him know her wishes.

* * *

HAT: Awkward ending.

Etcetera: What's gonna happen to Uncle Skimble?!

HAT: I didn't decide until yesterday that he was gonna get catnapped, I haven't decided yet.

Etcetera: *rolls eyes* Of course you're writing it as you go.

HAT: *grins* Yep! And remember! Only you can prevent forest fires and-

Etcetera: Prevent your favorite characters from dying by-

HAT &amp; Etcetera: **_REVIEWING!_**


	7. Chapter 7

HAT: I know that you're angry at me (even if you don't review), and I'm not gonna lie... You're gonna continue to hate me.

**Disclaimer (for the whole frigging story): I own absolutely nothing besides the plot and all the lktalhetagnreoging OCS!**

* * *

It's been two months since that day. Mungojerrie has gotten better physically for the most part, but not well enough to go hunt for himself, play with the kits, or not go without visiting Jennyanydots and Jellylorum every day for a check up, but enough to go home to his mate and kits. Much to the dismay of the entire junkyard, any attempts of finding Skimbleshanks has failed. Mungojerrie keeps blaming himself for the Railway Cat being captured despite how Jenny insists that it isn't his fault.

Currently Jenny is working on wrapping up Raquer's wrist. "Now what've I told you about climbing loose piles?"

"That they're dangerous and I need to have it checked first," her grandson mutters.

"Then why didn't you?" she asks, paws on her hips.

He shrugs. "I dunno..."

She sighs. "You're seven years old now, Jistre, you've got to be more careful!"

"I know..."

When she finishes scolding him she sends him out and goes to her usual perch on the TSE 1 car trunk. After a few minutes her best friend, Jellylorum, jumps up and curls up beside the pale orange tabby, emerald eyes gentle.

It's been hard on Jenny losing her mate despite what she shows on the outside and everyone knows it to some extent, but none more than Jellylorum and Asparagus. She'll never say that when she enters her den and finds him not there and knowing that he's not on the railway she feels hollow and empty, that she feels the full weight of her loss. She doesn't need two with two of her closest friends because they know her and how she can be. Just as stubborn as her mate, anyone could tell you.

"Good afternoon, Jenny."

"Hello, Jelly. No grandkits being reckless on your end are there?"

"No, not at the moment, but it's bound to happen sooner or later."

The two giggle and carefully watch the kits that play nearby. Sadly Jenny manages to conjure up the image of her mate roughhousing with the kits despite his old bones. Her eyes get misty and she lower her gaze and looks away from the happy scene in front of her and blinks them away. Much to her displeasure it doesn't go unnoticed and Jellylorum presses her side against her friend's. Despite that displeasure she finds comfort in the simple gesture and leans into her friend.

About twenty minutes later Electra and Mungojerrie walk over for the calico's daily check up with their new kits in their mother's arms.

"I'm fine," the Cockney accented voice insists.

The black and brown striped queen narrows her eyes at him. "You still need to get checked."

"And it's about time for the kits to get checked too," Jellylorum adds.

"Come in, come in," Jenny insists as she opens the door. When the family walks in she pats the bed and gives Mungojerrie a smile. "Alright, dearie, up on the bed."

He sits on the bed and gets his check up, wincing every now and then to show that he is still in pain and when he doesn't, she feels his muscles tense slightly. She notices that he watches her carefully, as if looking for something. She knows exactly what he's looking for and what he won't find. Blame. He _wants _her to blame him for the loss of her mate, but she can't bring herself to blame him. More than anyone else, she blames herself. If she'd been better capable of healing her son-in-law/nephew for all intents and purposes, Skimble wouldn't have had to use his dark magic to heal him and run out because he'd pushed her and gotten captured.

_Stop and focus,_ she orders herself when she feels sadness well in her chest and take her mind off of her task at paw.

"Is he alright?" Electra asks.

Jenny nods. "Yes, he should be fine for the time being, but you need to visit again tomorrow."

"How're the kits?" the calico male asks the emerald eyed queen.

Jellylorum smiles. "They're healthy and developing well."

They start going into detail about how eel their kits are doing and Jellylorum answers all of them while ushering them out of the door with the kits in their mother's arms. When at last the door closes Jellylorum slouches comedically and causes Jennyanydots to laugh and in turn male Jellylorum love having these happy moments and in times like this it's _needed _to keep a cat sane and to make sure a cat remembers why they live.

"Do you want to come over?"

Go over to her friend's home or go to her empty nest? "If you don't mind."

Jenny is glad for her friendship with Jellylorum, she always knows how to make things better, her and her mate Asparagus when Skimble isn't around. They've been her closest friends for decades, and each decade is treasured in her heart.

* * *

HAT: Lame ending, I just wanna move on!

Lyon: Soooo... you haven't saved Skimble?

HAT: Might not, I'm writing this as I go with a very loose plot in mind. Could be next chapter, could be in a few more, basically right now it's all on Jenny, no Skimble point of view for a while.

Lyon: What if they want to know what's happening to Skimble?

HAT: _If _they want to know what's going on with him, they can ask themselves and I'll continue to write as I go.

Lyon: *shakes head and hugs her* This girl's interesting!

HAT: *grins* Yessiree!

Lyon: Review for this one! *pinches her cheeks*

HAT: *moves to bite his paws* Om! No pinching!

Lyon: *chuckles and picks her up* Let's go on an adventure! *runs off*


	8. Chapter 8

HAT: I know that you're angry at me (even if you don't review), and I'm not gonna lie... You're gonna continue to hate me.

**Disclaimer (for the whole frigging story): I own absolutely nothing besides the plot and all the lktalhetagnreoging OCS!**

* * *

"There's no luck," Coricopat and Tantomile tell Munkustrap, who glances in Jenny's direction.

Her dull chocolate eyes shift away. They are more often reluctant to tell her any details revolving around her missing mate and seem to rather keep bad news away from her. She may be quite a bit older than she used to be, but she can handle it. After all, she's been through worse and, heck, if it weren't for the combined magic of Deut's kits, Skimble would still be dead, so she can handle his death a second time, she's sure. Still, that doesn't make the news any less disappointing.

"I'll have Misto and Mac give you some juice to help widen your range," Munkustrap informs.

The Mystic Twins nod and walk away to get back to the search.

Jenny's claws begin to sheath and unsheathe with irritability and anxiousness. She's tired of sitting around worrying about everything. Worrying about her mate, worrying about her son-in-law, her daughter, their kits, the entire tribe, and the threat. She needs to do something besides sit and worry and tend to wounds. More often than one would think a Gumbie Cat must fight. A Gumbie Cat, as well as many other high ranking positions such as Protector and Railway Cat and such, must be well-rounded and be able to not only do their specialty, but also another. A Protector must know how to heal as well as fight just as a Gumbie Cat must now how to fight as well as to heal. And Jennyanydots has had experience with fighting.

_His scent is gone, that's for sure, any signs in the dirt have been washed away by rain, and Mungojerrie's done as much as he can in informing us of this Sambal character... what else are missing? Every magic cat is searching for him, but..._ Jenny narrows her eyes and remembers Skimble explaining that when looking for a magic cat they look for a certain size and feel and don't delve much deeper than that. What if his magic changed somehow?

"Perhaps," she mumbles to herself. She recalls him using his near dormant magic to heal Mungojerrie and that could've increased or decreased the amount of magic in him and perhaps even made it darker. "That's it!"

"Jenny? Are you alright?" Asparagus asks, tilting his head to see her face better.

She grins. "I think I know why they can't find Skimble," she says before leaping off the TSE-1 car and rushing to find Coricopat and Tantomile.

"Wait, Jenny!" Calls her friend as he starts to go after her, a worried tone to his voice.

She ignores him and tracks the mystics quite a bit further than she expected in the few minutes it took her to come up with the theory. She slows down and pants, her age making her bones ache a little and her lungs need more air, but she doesn't care, she has a possibility of finding her mate, something that's too important to spare a second to not run to give this information to the two cats most capable of finding the Railway Cat.

Soon Asparagus is skidding to a half behind her, panting, but not as hard, as he tries to look her over. "Jen, are you alright?

The twins told their heads and hod out paws to catch her in case she falls.

She waves them away. "That doesn't matter, I think I know why it's so hard for you to find Skimble." The three cats share unsure looks causing her to scowl. "Listen, you're looking for something _very _specific aren't you? His magic signature, am I correct?"

"Yes, there's no other like it," Tantomile says slowly.

Jenny nods. "Yes, well, Skimble used his magic right before he ran off, so that could've been changed it. You've got to look, not for the specifics, but his general feeling, I suppose."

"Will that work?" Asparagus asks the twins.

They nod slowly. "Yes."

"We could've gone over him hundreds of times because we weren't looking for general similarities," Coricopat mutters. "We have to start searching immediately. Thank you Jenny."

The Mystic twins rush off to begin their search and the weight on her chest feels just that much lighter. "We have a chance... hopefully he's still alive."

"C'mon, it's Skimble," Asparagus says reassuringly. "He's a tough tom, he should be alright."

"Should be..."

* * *

HAT: That took a while, but slowly, an actual plot is starting to form! No OCs this chapter, I realize, but they'll come up soon, I feel.

Macavity: *tilts head* Am I good in this one?

HAT: Yeah. I think this is the one where you've been good for years and have become part of the tribe again.

Macavity: Are you sure?

HAT: Yes! *rolls eyes* How does anyone deal with you?

Macavity: You know I'm part of your top 10!

HAT: *glares*

Macavity: Review, all of you or I'll lock you all in a cage and- *stops when HAT glares* Wh-what?

HAT: No threatening the readers with torture, we went over this!

Macavity: *scoffs* I'm still sadistic, doesn't mean I won't anyway- ow!

HAT: *pinches bridge of nose and tightens grip on newspaper and sighs* Gosh, how many times do I have to tell you that people are important! Just because it doesn't effect you, it effects others!

Macavity: *pouts* Fine... Still should review.

HAT: That I agree with. Let's go get some ice cream.

Macavity: With sprinkles?

HAT: No with coconut shavings since you threatened people.

Macavity: *sulks* I hate coconut shavings...


	9. Chapter 9

HAT: I know, I know. "What happened to Skimble?!" Well, here! Quit mentally bugging me! Here's Skimble's POV! Anyway, you may have noticed the changes in the summary. Well, basically the original plot I had in mind is more or less thrown out the window and now a different plot is not in effect. Oh, yeah. That happy go lucky thing that I had somewhat going on in the beginning? GONE! Hope you enjoy what's to come... maybe?

**Disclaimer (for the whole frigging story): I own absolutely nothing besides the plot and all the lktalhetagnreoging OCS!**

* * *

Several days after that glass-green eyes crack open, his right eye nearly swollen shut. He holds back any groans because immediately he sees cold crimson eyes staring back at him. He can't afford for this cat to get anything, not even the slights whimper from him. He'd managed to not scream in agony or whimper throughout the time he'd been there. He lost track of how many days he'd been there the first week, for all he knew it was a year.

"It wasn't a lie when they said Railway Cats were strong willed and not easy to break," a rough, deep voice says contemplatively. "Though by now I'd have thought that you would break."

Skimbleshanks doesn't even dignify him with a response, which leads to a strong blow to his already damaged stomach. Skimbleshanks lets out any breath left in his lungs and tries to suck in air only to choke on a metallic tasting liquid and he coughs out bright red blood onto the floor, contrasting the rusted color on the floor underneath it. By the time he finally manages to get his breath back his eyes are watery and he's left breathing raggedly, his insides having a strange, scratchy feeling.

"You are quite the impressive cat... I'll find _great _satisfaction when you finally break," the same voice says as he turns and walks out of the room.

_I'm so tired,_ he thinks as he slumps, raw skin rubbing against his restraints. He'd been suspended on the restraints against a table for about a week, leaving the bottom part of his paws rubbed raw of fur and skin raw and red. He stopped fighting it four days ago and just allowed his body to relax as much as it could in such a painful situation.

At one time he thought that there was nothing worse than Marcus and Macavity, but now he's seen something so much worse, something that cannot be saved and would not be worth saving. Those crimson eyes held nothing, not even the finest trace of light in them. Even Marcus and Macavity, who'd both been driven mad by dark magic, had traces of their old selves still left and in the end were reverted back to what they were before and hesitated before hurting anything that couldn't help themselves and targeted cats that can handle themselves, but this cat... this cat held not even the slightest bit of remorse for torturing and killing kits, pregnant queens, or any of the like. This was a cat to be feared.

Skimble hated to admit it, but he was _scared _of those eyes.

He'd never been more scared of eyes since he looked into his own back when his own darkness had consumed him.

(A/N: To be honest I don't know what past I'm referencing from anymore, maybe all of them)

_Dear Everlasting, end this one way or another and take this cat out of this world and into darkness where he belongs,_ Skimble thinks as he coughs our more of his life's blood onto the floor.

* * *

Insistent pounding and cries causes Skimble to lift his head and focus on whatever it is that he hears going on further on. At first he assumes that it's more torture, after all he's seen more than enough, but familiar voices reach him and he finally feels hope well up inside of him.

"I'm here!" Skimble cries, rattling his restraints to make more noise.

Battles are still loud and clear, so much so that he thinks he's been unheard, but suddenly his door is opened and there stands a familiar sleek brown queen with a white chest and face and bright blue eyes. She'd always displayed a talent for unlocking anything with her claws and even helped the Notorious Duo enhance their skills in this area, something he's only ever been glad about a pawful of times in the past for reasons he'd rather leave behind.

She gapes at him. "W-what they do to you?"

"No time for that, lass," croaks the old tom.

She rushes forward and unlocks each restraint, starting with the legs first, then going to the arms. His body drops forward and she does her best to catch him, but still stumbles back a few steps before steadying them both. "A few of the others are going to free the others when they get the chance."

"Not the best idea, lass, some of these cats are criminals, competition for him," Skimble grunts.

She blinks in surprise, but doesn't let it stun her for long because almost immediately she nods firmly. "Understood. We've still got to get you out of here."

He scoffs and leans against her partially, but mostly walks on his own. "You seem to doubt me."

"Abort the breakouts!" she shouts.

A white and orange face with dark brown eyes comes into view before a Cockney accent follows. "Why?"

"Not everyone down here is innocent, we'll get to that later. Spread the word, Teaze."

"Aye!" The calico queen says before she darts off to inform the others.

Cassandra leads Skimble through the abandoned hallways towards freedom before a growl echoes behind them. Both turn to see a large peke stalking forward with drool dripping down it's fangs. Cassandra shares a glance with the orange tabby and then sets him down slowly, bright eyes on the threat.

"Be careful," Skimble begs.

She merely nods and steps in front of the frail old tom protectively. Suddenly the dog barks and charges and Cassandra runs forward. At first the canine seems taken aback, which works to her advantage because she ends up taking the collar on it's neck and yanking it's head into the wall in hopes of making it disoriented. Quickly the large animal shakes it's head to clear it and snaps towards Cassandra, much to the misfortune of said queen, gets her hind leg caught in a set of strong jaws and a loud, sickening snap echoes in the hallway followed by the pain filled screams of the queen as she's violently shaken from side to side.

"Cassandra!" Skimble cries as he watches in horror.

_Move,_ he orders his body, however old, weak, and tortured his body may be. Her leg could be ripped off at best and at worst... she could die. _Move!_

Move!

* * *

HAT: Yay, cliffhanger!

Cassandra: *gapes* What is it with you and killing everyone?!

HAT: It's for the good of the story!

Cassandra: Torture and death! First it was Tugger, then it was Skimble, then Victoria, and the list keeps going! Who's next? Jemima?! One or your OC kits?!

HAT: ...

Cassandra: Really?! What'd you do?!

HAT: Nothing... yet.

Cassandra: *facepalm* Oy vey!

HAT: I know, I thought that myself... Anyway, could you please say it?

Cassandra: Review, I guess. *shakes head and walks off stage* Alonzo! Wait until you hear what this one's got in store!

HAT: *pales and runs away* I didn't hurt your mate!

Alonzo: She what?! _HAT!_


	10. Chapter 10

HAT: I still haven't decided to let Cassandra live or die yet, but I'm sure by some point I'll decide.

**Disclaimer (for the whole frigging story): I own absolutely nothing besides the plot and all the lktalhetagnreoging OCS!**

* * *

An orange tom sit up on an examining table with his elbows on his knees and head in his paws. A low groan escapes from between his lips and he flinches at every noise coming from the other room. He's in no state to be left alone, but he's stable enough to be able to hold on while they take on their more injured patients. After a while the pain becomes too much and he lies back and pulls the covers to his upper chest, one arm out from under the covers laying across his stomach. Suddenly the door opens and he sees a black and gold queen with bright blue eyes and a brown and white patched she-kit with dark hazel eyes entering his room.

"Hi, Grandpa Skimble," the small kit says, looking rather pale.

"Hello, Jasmire," Skimble says, casting a glance towards the queen. "It's been a while since I've seen your lovely face, lass."

Demeter smiles. "We're short on paws so Jasmire has to step in and help."

The slight happiness at seeing one of his "grankits" (one of the few that aren't actually related to him) lessens as he looks at Demeter. "Oh, don't make her look at me wounds."

He knows how gruesome he'll look when the sheets are pulled back and he doesn't want to subject her to that. The she-kit's only seven years of age, not old enough to see some of the wounds that most have received during the battle- or in Skimble's case during his torture. Still, if his mate thinks that her youngest apprentice is ready then he's not one to argue. Usually those arguments aren't ones that he's willing to go through, but he has no idea whether or not this argument would be one he'd pursue. Still, it's too late to argue.

"Skimble, will you please..." Demeter asks, carefully indicating to taking off the sheets.

The marmalade tom keeps careful observation of the kit as he carefully sits up and removes the sheets from his body. The kit's eyes widen considerable and she looks like she's going to be sick, but she manages to swallow and take a calming breath not to fall out and he feels a bit of pride at her show of strength.

He knows what he looks like. Side torn up with a bit of skin hanging off of muscle, with patches of fur missing, his body covered in bruises and every kind of open wound one could think of going from grazes to lacerations to multiple puncture wounds, a swollen ankle, and his hip rubbed raw and the list goes on.

He gives a sympathetic look towards Jasmire and flashes what he hopes to be a charming smile. "No need to worry, lass, I'll be fine. Nothing can stop this old tom, remember!" he says jovially only to have a coughing fit and then he looks up at her with a weak smile. "It's just like a cold, nothing that won't go away with a little bit of rest."

Despite his reassuring the odds could be as stacked against him as any other. He's stable, but just barely and the chances of dying are quite high. Demeter rubs his back and puts him in a position to ease his breathing. He thanks her and stays still as she cleans and dresses his woulds carefully while teaching Jasmire what to do with each wound. He doesn't know how this kit is able to stomach it, but he's fairly impressed. Healers have to have a strong stomach, just as much as, if not stronger than, a warrior.

"Stop talking, you're making your wounds worse," Demeter snaps when he makes another joke to ease the kit's nerves.

"Sorry, Demeter," he says almost like a kit. "I'll shush up."

"Thank you... Mire, please get me some extra bandages."

"Yes, Aunt Demeter," the kit says, turning to the nearby counter and grabbing said item and giving it to the older queen. "Anything else?"

Demeter stays silent for slightly longer than need be- or perhaps the perfect about of time given what she says- and then slowly replies, "I want you... to clean and wrap his shoulder."

His shoulder's a fairly minor wound compared to the rest of them, but still very serious compared to normal wounds one would receive in a fight.

Jasmire swallows and nods. She grabs come herbs and chews them briefly- enough to make it pulp-like- before applying the healing pulp to his shoulders. Had he not been used to pain by now he would've hissed as it killed any forming infections. Jasmire glances at her aunt and carefully continues with her task under the careful eye of her temporary instructor. After an encouraging smile from her grandfather she seems to have a rush of confidence and manages to wrap it like a mediocre medic, which is _very _good considering her age.

"Nicely done, lass," he says proudly, careful not to talk in his usual jovial fashion and in a calm, even voice, but the pride was still ever-present.

"Thanks Grandpa Skimble... Get better soon." Most definitely not a gentle, hopeful voice, but one that says it's an order.

_She's just like her mother and Jenny,_ he thinks with amusement as he kisses her forehead.

"Alright, you've done enough here, now go run and help Llyir," Demeter orders.

"Yes, Aunt Demeter!"

When the kit is gone Demeter makes small adjustments to all the bandages, not just those that Jasmire did, and then brushes his head fur back gently. "I hope you know that none of us blame you for any of this."

Glass-green eyes drop to the ground. "Just because you don't blame me doesn't mean everyone doesn't and that doesn't mean that I don't."

She sighs and lowers her head. "You shouldn't. You know if it were any of us in there, you wouldn't blame them for your injuries or the injuries of others... So feel that way about yourself."

He stays silent not just because he doesn't want to reply, but because a coughing fit makes his entire body jostle and makes his inside and wounds feel like fire. Once the his breathing turns to deep, rugged breaths she grabs him a honey and water. He gulps down the water first then swallows a little honey to sooth the scratches in his throat. He never admits to exhaustion, but he doesn't think that he'll be able to hide any of the pain anymore. He's had aches and pains for years and he's grown used to pain, but he doesn't think he's strong enough anymore.

_You're getting too old,_ some part of him informs.

"No." He blinks and stares at her in confusion, hoping that his conveys his question well enough. "Stop thinking whatever it is that you're thinking and get some rest."

He scoffs to himself and wonders when he became so easy to read. Still, he follows orders and relaxes his body so that he may rest.

_They don't know how terrible of a threat that Sambal is... I understand what Jerrie was trying to explain,_ he thinks, fingers brushing against his throat where he feels magic tingling. _That magic is powerful, more than probably all of our magic combined. Only a few can rival him, I suppose, but they'd need help._

The damage that this one cat can cause is something that they've never dealt with before and even the worst will seem like a piece of cake.

"Everlasting, allow us victory with as little loss as possible," he begs.

* * *

HAT: Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

HAT: Not gonna be a happy story- I realize... noooot anymore. Also I'm adding George so... yeah.

**Disclaimer (for the whole frigging story): I own absolutely nothing besides the plot and all the lktalhetagnreoging OCS!**

* * *

Bloodshot glass-green eyes look on the freshly packed soil and guilt lays heavy on his heart while the mournful cries rise all around him while the only thing he can think is, _It's my fault,_ as his mate clings to him and sobs into his chest.

Seven fresh graves- seven that should never have been there so early. He knows that if he hadn't ran off that night then none of this would have happened and there would be no pain in any of their hearts because of four losses.

"May their souls rest in the Heaviside layer," Munkustrap finishes.

He glances over to Cassandra as she leans heavily on her mate and hops away. Crippled for life and unable to hunt for herself- at least for the time being if at all. That's his fault.

"My kits," he hears hit mate whimper as she gazes at them.

_My kits,_ he can't help thinking as he looks at two of the graves.

Tumblebrutus and Electra had died protecting their youngest brother- George- and Pouncival and Etcetera were injured carrying on protecting their younger brother as he gathered the dead bodies of his older siblings to take back home for a proper burial.

Admetus and Macavity had died trying to give Mistoffelees and Tantomile room to work on their magic after Coricopat was injured protecting his sister. He had died a few days after being in the junkyard with healers all around him.

Victoria had fallen trying to get Coricopat to safety and died within the same hour as him.

Now Tantomile is left siblingless and mateless and left to take care of their three tom-kits by herself, Asparagus is left with one son while said son is without a mate and without his brother and Skimble with one apprentice, Deut's boys and girl left with each other- the four of them, and Skimble and his family without two, and Mungojerrie without a mate.

_Seven deaths all because of me,_ Skimble thinks late that night in his assigned room in the Gumbie Cat's den. He lets out a rough sob, not caring that he's making his injuries worse.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," a cool, emotionless feminine voice informs him.

He looks up in surprise to see Tantomile sitting in the visitor's chair. "W-why shouldn't I?"

Her dark eyes narrow. "Do you think that the same thing wouldn't have happened if anyone else got captured? If it were me or Tugger or Brutus or one of the kits it would have resulted in the same thing. You shouldn't beat yourself up over this because it happened to be you that got captured... don't make their deaths and our suffering be in vain because you feel the need to take all the blame and die because your injuries can't take it."

Glass-green eyes narrow. "It is my fault. I may not have lost my mate, but I know what it's like losing a sibling- two of them... but you don't know what it's like to know that your kits are dead because you chose to run away from something that you've done. My son, my daughter, my niece, my nephew and apprentice, my younger brothers for all intents and purposes all _died_ because I ran away that night because of what I did... Do you know what I did that night?"

Tantomile's eyes are on his with a surprise at the intensity in his eyes and the amount of self-loathing. Slowly she shakes her head and he chuckles humorlessly.

"I used my magic to heal Jerrie and I lost myself... I hit Jenny and when I came to I'd seen what I'd done. I ran away because I was ashamed of what I'd done to my mate and that's what led us to this. Do you know that I hit her so hard that yesterday, the first time I even brushed my fingers against her cheek- no- _touched _her, she flinched because the bruise is still healing? Perhaps my magic made it so that no bump would form or that the bruise wouldn't be dark enough to be seen through her fur, but the fact is that this is _all _my fault."

The female mystic stares at him in shock and surprise, jaw slacked and shoulder slumped. He turns away from her with satisfaction that he's gotten his point across.

Finally she shakes her head and then whispers. "It still doesn't help anything to make their sacrifices vain... and if anyone is to blame for all of this there is only one cat and it is _not _you... it's Sambal."

With that said she stands and walks out of the room to most likely go comfort her kits and leaving Skimble to stare at the wall.

* * *

HAT: _Where does all this angst come from?!_

Admetus: You killed me! You killed _seven cats!_

HAT: I know! I didn't think I had it in me... I have to change the genre because this is turning out to be so much... angstier than I could've ever thought this would've turned out.

Admetus: You think? Seven cats, Skimble blaming himself, Mungojerrie blaming himself, most likely George blaming himself along with Mistoffelees and maybe Tantomile, and Cassandra being crippled for life in attempt to save Skimble, and Etcetera having the burden that she never told her sister the truth... What is wrong with you?!

HAT: I don't know... it just... came out and something said... kill off everyone.

Admetus: *facepaws* Oh, Everlasting, you've gotten to be the interesting one...

HAT: *smiles sheepishly to readers* S-sorry... Hope you don't hate me for doing that.

Admetus: They just might... Review everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

HAT: Not gonna be a happy story- I realize... noooot anymore. Also I'm adding George so... yeah.

**Disclaimer (for the whole frigging story): I own absolutely nothing besides the plot and all the lktalhetagnreoging OCS!**

* * *

It's been a good three month since that day and the adults have- unfortunately- been forced to up the ante on the kits to get them prepared for any type of fight. They had been taught self-defense and how to fight enough to get away, but now they have to fight like the experienced adults and a few are still recovering, but still dong their best to get the kits ready for what may come. Electra's newest kits have been taken care of by practically every queen and the rest of the kits that lost a parents are being taken care of as best as they could be.

Currently Skimbleshanks is breathing slowly and heavily, but makes himself look to be full of energy as he faces Castalia. Both are crouched forward so that one paw is supporting the upper portion of their bodies and the other is poised just in case they need to attack quickly. The orange tabby has to admit that the young she-kit has come along quite well after the rigorous training that they've taken up and is starting to make these training sessions take a toll on him- not that he'll ever let anyone else know that.

"Better, lass, but you've got to be quicker. Remember to literally stay on your toes."

"Yes, sir," she pants pushing her lower body up a little as she puts herself on her toes.

After several seconds Castalia darts forward and feigns going to his right and goes to his left to swipe at his head, but he's already pushed himself to his right and catches her wrist and slams her onto her back forcefully. To this her response is to twist herself so that his arm twists painfully so he has no choice, but to let go and he leaps backwards as her hind leg arches toward his head. Castalia scrambles up and stands on two paws while the other two are held out for defense just in case he decides to attack. For all of a few milliseconds there is nothing, but complete stillness save for the dust settling back onto the earth before an orange blur moves forward to claw her face, but she ducks down and lands a blow on his abdomen, but he elbows her back, knees her stomach, and kicks her a few feet away.

"Now, I told you to take it easy."

The two straighten up and look up towards a queen with light orange fur covered in tiger stripes and leopard spots sauntering towards them.

The orange tabby smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, Jen. Is it time for dinner already?"

"No, Munkustrap's holding a meeting and needs a you there."

Skimble tilts his head. "What about?"

"The usual," sighs his mate.

He turns to Castalia and sees her observing the two of them not as subtly as he'd like, but subtle enough for average cats to not notice. "C'mon, lass. You're training's been upped in all areas so you're coming to the meeting as well."

She perks up and nods solemnly. "Yes, sir!"

He smiles and after putting on his vest takes his mate's paw in his and walks with her and his apprentice- who also put on her vest- to the meeting. It's still not as happy as it used to be, but there is certainly a bit more life now, enough for cats to start enjoying themselves without guilt or grief getting in the way continuously.

Skimble holds the door open for the two queens and then enters himself into the semi-dark room where a few of the adults are already sitting. Old Deuteronomy is sitting in his seat with Munksutrap beside him along with his own apprentice- Jre- and Tugger and Mistoffelees flanking on either side of the former, current, and in training leaders with their apprentices beside them- Llyir (Tugger), Wrata Tat Tat (Mistoffelees) and Jinger (Macavity's apprentice, now Mistoffelees' apprentice as well). Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer sit beside each other with their apprentices- Tik, Tac, and T ō- on either side of them. Jenny sits beside Etcetera and her younger apprentice, Jasmire. Tantomile sits beside her sons with her own apprentices- Siria and Djandi.

(A/N: Okay, in my mind they each take on apprentices that seem to have abilities and personalities that will make them more able to do what that one cat does. So the next leader after Munkustrap is Jre, the next Heartbreaker/Warrior/Second Leader after Tugger is Llyir (Alonzo's a sort of deputy to me so he wouldn't be leader if Munkustrap dies, it'd be Tugger), the next Magicians after (Macavity and) Mistoffelees are Wrata Tat Tat and Jinger, the next Thieves are Tik, Tac, and Tō, the next Gumbie Cat after Jenny and Etcetera is Jasmire, and the next Mystics after Coricopat and Tantomile are Diria and Djandi... man that was a long author's note... anyway, moving on!)

Skimbleshanks walks near the front, flanking Tugger with Castalia silently and obediently flanking him as well.

"Thank you for getting them, Jenny," Munkustrap says with a gracious nod in the Gumbie Cat's direction. After receiving a nod of acknowledgement from her he turns back to the masses. "Sambal's army is much more powerful than we first assumed and rivals Macavity's former forces- which we'd probably need in order to win against him. Jre has come up with an idea what I want you all to consider... Jre."

The tri-colored tom-kit steps forward and clears his throat before speaking as clearly as a ten-year-old can. "I have proposed that we form alliances with other tribes being harassed by Sambal's army in order to raise our fighting numbers and our chances for victory. The more cats we have the less lives we could lose and the shorter Sambal's tyranny is. I've already had my special team go out and research which tribes are desperate, proud, strong, friendly, and so on and so forth. They even told me how far Sambal's reach is and it turns out that a few neighboring cities are also in his clutches."

Skimble glances at his apprentice, remembering that she was one of the members. She keeps a collected appearance, but there's a forming smirk on her face that let's him know that she's proud of her work. To be honest, he's proud of this as well. He wonders- briefly- when she had the time to do this when they were on the train.

"Those on my team have already come to a unanimous decision on this and we've come to an agreement that this is the appropriate course of action, so I ask of all of you to think about this for the next minute and then vote for or against it. After we get done with this we will tell the rest of the tribe and get their input as well."

_My, this tom-kit's a natural leader,_ Skimble thinks as he turns this over in his head with a thoughtful frown. He knows that most of the adults around him are looking to the older cats (himself, Deuteronomy, Jenny, and Asparagus, who'd managed to sneak in a few minutes after Skimble) for their opinions while forming their own.

One one paw, this could work. He's not sure how many tribes would be willing to ally themselves to the Jellicles and how many have already submitted to Sambal and become an extension of his army and how accurate the data is. It's probably best that the kits have gotten the information because no one suspects kits and- not only that- but most of the Jellicle adults are known around the city and would have been given false information if the tribe wanted.

"Your decisions?" Munkustrap asks silver eyes darting to the Notorious duo.

Mungojerrie shares a glance with his twin before looking up at the silver tabby. "To be honest, I'm not sure how many tribes would be willing to ally themselves with us. Depending on the numbers depends on if they'd be enough to take on Sambal. If the numbers are in our favor, I say go for it."

Rumpelteazer nods her agreement with her brother and glances around.

"Jenny?"

"I'm reluctant to accept this... It's a huge risk and could cause our numbers to drop drastically or the Jellicles to be wiped out," she admits.

Etcetera's opinion differs from her mother's as she says, "I think it's better than trying to tough it our. Either way we face being wiped out."

The vote is half and half by the time it reaches Skimble. He has been considering the opinions of each of the cats and has thought of about a hundred different outcomes and a million situations that might come with this. He is the third to last to vote before Tantomile and Deuteronomy. Most of the cats are leaned forward to hear his opinion, but he doesn't like to rush decisions and stays quiet for a few moments longer.

Finally he starts laying his thoughts in order out loud with slow words, "There are various things that can come with this plan. We considered getting Macavity's army back together and have them help us, but seeing as Macavity is no longer around to help us keep them under control this may be a safer bet. Tribes- including ours- are less likely to suspect kits and don't know of our kits quite yet so this information that they have is probably more accurate than anything we adults can get," he says, glancing at each kit and seeing the hope that he has faith in them and their plan. It's the same look that his old friend had given him when they were trying to save their mutual friend from their mentors. The same look his own kits had given him when they were sure a certain pair of calico cats were good. It's the same look that's always turned out to be right in the past when he's seen it. "Not only that, but I think the've made bonds with the kits their ages in the other tribes so that will be beneficial in the future so... I support their plan."

_Everlasting... you'd better be right about this,_ he thinks towards the heavens where he's sure that every Jellicle he's ever known and loved are residing. That look is what he's betting on and he can only hope that these kits will be able to accomplish what the looks in the past promised they'd accomplish and succeeded in doing so before.

"Tantomile? What do you see?" Munkustrap gently asks.

The Mystic looks up and Skimble can swear that hat her left eye is the same blue of her brother's for a moment. "I see the outcome and... if we play our cards right we will have guaranteed success... and I believe the kits are the ones that have the right cards."

That means that the kits are more than likely the key to ending Sambal's reign.

All eyes land on the brown patched tom whose dark eyes chine from under layers of skin and fur that have wrinkled and sagged over the years. Old Deuteronomy's opinion and votes is that last one and the one that holds the most weight because of his decades of wisdom. Even Skimble in his old age feels like a kit again as he looks up to the tom that he's seen as both a father and a big brother for decades.

"I trust that these kits will have the ability to turn the tides in our favor," he says, smiling warmly to each kit.

Munkustrap nods and then turns to face everyone. "Then, it's settled. Plans for negotiations will start tomorrow."

* * *

HAT: It's become so much more serious and... organized... am I the only one that's noticing this? Whoo! An actual plot is developing in my mind!

Etcetera: That's good... though I'm kinda upset that you killed practically everyone.

HAT: Not everyone... just six cats and crippled one for life. No big deal!

Etcetera: *shakes head* I don't be surprised if you kill Skimble in a story one day.

HAT: *laughs nervously* A-already did... I killed him in_ Adjustments: Skimblesanks_.

Etcetera: ... I'm done. Review. *walks out*


End file.
